


If you need me, I can always be found

by Astalitha, Kaiserine



Series: Effortless As Fire (Dragonverse) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dragon!Obi-Wan, Dragons, Dragonverse, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astalitha/pseuds/Astalitha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserine/pseuds/Kaiserine
Summary: Little snapshots of Anakin's apprenticeship with Qui-Gon during Effortless As Fire.





	If you need me, I can always be found

**Author's Note:**

> Take Note, this first chapter was previously listed in Put Down The Knife. If you're reading this an it feels familiar, that may be why.
> 
> If you're new to this fic, I recommend reading it along side Put Down The Knife.

Master Qui-Gon had always been something of a radical. He was a student of the Force before any other Master. He had an affection for studying the Force's wilder aspects, and took joy in studying its manifestations.

Qui-Gon pursued rumour and legend and seemed to marvel at all the creations of the Force. Anakin thought that was for the best. It was because of his knowledge of dragons, that Master Qui-Gon had realised what Maul was: that was how he had been able to defeat him.

Three years after Naboo, and they were still confined to the temple. Anakin wondered if it was because Qui-Gon had been proved right. After all, Watto had used to punish Anakin, when Anakin showed him up. That didn’t seem like a very Jedi thing to do. It was better to think that, than to think it must be his own fault. That was the other choice. He and Qui-Gon weren’t meant to leave because there was something wrong with Anakin.

After Maul and Naboo, Qui-Gon had spent a lot of his time researching dragons. He favoured them especially, spending hours in the archives. Anakin joined him, reading up on the history of the Jedi, and philosophy he found hard to understand. Qui-Gon helped him, and he helped Qui-Gon in return. He seemed to know better than anyone how to make his Master smile.

Anakin sometimes thought Qui-Gon seemed more melancholy than he had been on Tatooine. Maybe it was just being stuck in the temple that did it.

When Anakin and Qui-Gon finally got to leave the temple, Qui-Gon had taken missions that reflected his interests. At least, the missions involved researching (or traveling close to) old archeological digs, shrines and temples, many of which had a strong connection to the force. Anakin enjoyed getting out of the temple, though he mourned for the excitement he’d expected a Jedi’s life to be full of. The council seemed relieved that Qui-Gon was content to stay away from the arena of action and politics.

Anakin thought Qui-Gon’s preoccupation with research was wise. The beast that chased them had been covered in spines and ridges, and had two huge wings that had spread so wide, Anakin felt like the sky was collapsing on him. Anakin decided that if he ever faced a dragon himself, he’d want to know more about them.

But people talked about his Master, and didn’t see his wisdom for what it was. Though he wasn’t sure why, Anakin sensed that the Council wouldn’t welcome the news that his Master was still researching dragons. Anakin kept that information to himself, but when they were alone, and they had the time, he would ask Qui-Gon questions.

Qui-Gon didn’t often share what he learned about dragons. He kept minimal journals, and spoke of his research to no one. He was even tight lipped with Anakin. Perhaps he thought his theories were too whimsical for a Jedi Padawan still learning the basics. He seemed determined to keep Anakin’s learning as close to the temple’s standard as possible.

But if Anakin asked at just the right time - there was a mood Qui-Gon would get in, half nostalgic, half fanciful - and if Anakin caught him then, he would answer questions.

The first time Anakin had asked had been on a difficult day. They had spent the morning clearing out old belongings from their shared quarters. Qui-Gon had been quiet through midday meal, and retreated to the library to pore over a holorecord he had read countless times before, while he bullied Anakin into history work.

Desperately bored, Anakin pounced on Qui-Gon with questions the moment they got back to their quarters.

“What are dragons like?” Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon made them tea, and took some time arranging the set. When he finally seemed content they sat on the mat in the common area, and Qui-Gon watched Anakin for a while, his eyes studying. Anakin struggled against the urge to fidget. Finally Qui-Gon seemed to see what he was looking for, and he answered.

“They are born of the Force, and it flows through them, to them. They are not like you and I - they are made of the Force itself.”

“Yes, Master. But what are they like?”

Qui-Gon had smiled, understanding. “They are brave, and greedy.”

Anakin frowned - that didn’t seem much like Maul at all.

“The dragon you fought - he was brave and greedy?”

“He was. But I have-” Qui-Gon paused. His face flickered in the way it did when he was laughing at himself. Raised eyebrows, and quirked lips. “I have heard of dragons braver than he, and also less greedy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that not all dragons are creatures of death and pain, as Maul was. They are diverse, as all beings are. Drink your tea.”

Anakin shifted impatiently, sipping the bitter tea. He still disliked it, even though he’d lived here for months now. As much as he couldn't stand the taste, Qui-Gon would talk to him as long as they were sat here like this, so Anakin gulped some down, and poured more for Qui-Gon so he wouldn’t run out and get distracted.

“Then what happened to him?”

“Maul was a servant of the Sith. The Sith pervert dragons, make them dangerous and cruel.” Qui-Gon sighed in the way he did when Anakin disappointed him, but he was staring down at his hands and not at Anakin, so Anakin stayed quiet rather than apologising. “Old stories suggest that they are something more - dragons are powerful agents of change. At least, that is what I hope.”

“You hope?” Anakin asked

Qui-Gon wouldn’t answer. He drained his tea, and lead them into the training room, where he drilled Anakin on his stances until he couldn’t think of anything but how tired he was.


End file.
